The Most Desperate Desire of Our Hearts
by keepyourmindwideopen
Summary: OWKB. Katie's returning to Hogwarts for her 6th year and suddenly everyone seems to be connecting her and Oliver...including Oliver. She's not sure until she runs into a surprise in a mysterious classroom.
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling! Oh, and Wood MUST be pictured as Sean Biggerstaff. I'd have it no other way and neither should you!

Chapter One

"I'm so glad to be getting back to school!" Alicia exclaimed to me. "Aren't you? I mean, I've just missed…everybody, I guess." I noticed that she hesitated before saying everybody, but I didn't say anything about it. I knew she was probably thinking about George. It's so obvious to everyone but themselves that they fancy each other! I'm glad I'm not that dense.

"I bet you've missed Oliver then, eh Katie?"

"Uh. I guess, Alicia…" I replied. She gave me this weird smile, but I wasn't sure what she was getting at. "Where is everyone?" I asked, changing the subject away from this Oliver weirdness. "We weren't that early to get on the train, were we?"

"Yeah, look." She pointed out the window to where I could see two blurs of red hair run by. Fred and George. Very soon after they had entered out compartment.

"'Ello ladies!" Fred smiled widely at us.

"Nice to see you two lovely girls again." George grinned sheepishly and sat down quickly next to Alicia, as if someone would steal his spot if he didn't move quickly enough. Fred plopped down on the seat by me and turned to look at me. He looked into my eyes and smiled, "Oliver should be here any minute." He nudged me and winked. Okay…what the hell is with everyone! Oliver's my FRIEND. Just that. We're very good friends, mind you. And I love him dearly. But I don't think of him like that. Do I? No. Of course not! That's ridiculous. Katie Bell, you're being defensive against yourself, now stop it!

As soon as I had mentally convinced myself that I didn't have any sort of romantic feelings for Wood, the aforementioned Oliver walked into our compartment, Angelina following. Ange squeezed in next to Fred and Oliver sat down next to me. I looked over at Fred and he winked again and nodded. What does that mean? Why is everyone being so weird?

"So…Angelina, George, Alicia, you guys want to go see if we can go find the sweets trolley?" Fred asked quickly.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay…" Alicia began, but was quickly cut off by George, "No, he's right let's go. Come on…please? Pretty please?" I looked at Alicia and saw her shake her head and smile, "Oh…right. Okay, then." She looked over to me and shrugged as she walked out into the corridor. Something is definitely going on here…

"So…" I begin, not really sure what to say since the awkwardness has already set in.

"How was your holiday?" Oliver asked, looking at the floor. Why won't he look at me?

"It was fun. I got to hang out with my sister a lot. She lives in this muggle town, New York, so it was really interesting. We got to see a lot of muggle movies and plays and things."

"That sounds fun." He replied, still looking at the ground, a sad tinge to his voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He really seemed upset about something and it was worrying me.

"Yeah…it's just…" he trailed off and looked out the window.

"What? Oliver, you know whatever it is, you can tell me!" I touched his arm and he looked up at my face and into my eyes. I never realized how gorgeous his eyes are. KATIE! Now is NOT the time. He's obviously really upset about something and all you can think about is how gorgeous his eyes are…damn. I DO like him, don't I? No, I can't. He's my friend. He's one of my best friends…I can't do this!

"Well…I think…I think…" What is it? "I think I might have feelings for someone who doesn't like me back." Damn it. I should've known. Of COURSE he likes someone! Why not? I mean, he could have anyone he wanted, what on earth would make me for a second think I have a chance?

"Oh…" I was about to ask who, but Ange, Alicia, and the twins returned just then with armfuls of sweets.

Okay, that's it for chapter one! Please PLEASE read and review and let me know what you all think! I'm sort of new to this, and I swear I'll keep this story up. Just keep me with reviews so I'll feel a lot like updating! I should have the next chapter up soon enough, but it might be a little slow after that, I've got final exams coming up next week. But after that I'm home free for about 2 and a half weeks! That's lots of late night writing time, which is usually when it's easiest for me!


	2. Angelina the Life Saver

Marguerrrita- thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I know, I'm hoping the more oblivious Katie is now the bigger the shock it'll be to her later! Keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's.

Chapter Two

As much as I really wanted to continue my conversation with Oliver, I really didn't have a chance. There was so much chattering going on in our compartment. Or maybe we were all just hyped up on chocolate. Anyway, Angelina and Fred chose this moment to announce to us that they had become an item over the summer. I looked to Alicia and she shifted awkwardly in her seat. George looked down at his feet. Now that's not the George Weasley I know. Since when is he shy about anything? We're going to have to set them up somehow. And soon.

Oliver was really quiet the whole way. I tried to talk to him again at the Feast that night, but he said there were too many people and asked if I'd meet him in the common room later, promising we'd talk.

I decided to ask Angelina if she has any clue what was going on. "Yes. Oliver fancies you. It's _so_ obvious." I told her what he had said on the train. "Duh! It's YOU, Katie! Don't you get it? He's scared you're not interested. All you have to do is…wait. _Are_ you interested?"

"I think I might be. I don't know! I'm just really confused."

"Let me help you. What do you think about him?"

"He's…you know. He's Oliver Wood."

"Describe him to me. Trust me, it'll help a lot."

"Well…" I tried to think of what I could say about him. "He has nice hair."

"Keep going…" Angie urged me.

"…And beautiful deep brown eyes and nice teeth and the sexiest accent I've ever heard and he's nice…really nice…and he's smart and sweet and has an awesome body, thanks to Quidditch."

"There you go." Angelina smiled at me.

"Wow. You're right. Thanks, but I don't know if I like him, you know in _that_ way. I've never even thought of him like this before. It's all happening so fast I can't exactly figure out _what_ I'm feeling. I mean, I'm sure it's good, I know he's great, he'd treat me right and everything, but I mean, what if something happened and we couldn't be friends anymore, or what if.." Angelina cut me off there, I talk fast when I'm nervous.

"I have NO idea what you just say, but I think you should leave the 'what ifs' for later and just see what happens. Do you promise you'll try flirting with him or something?" she smiled. "I promise, he really does like you a lot. He told Fred."

"Okay," I assured her. "Now what are we going to do about Alicia and George?"


	3. A Night of Surprises

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter Three

I headed towards the Fat Lady anxiously. I was walking slowly, as if trying not to trip and I could feels the nervousness building up in my stomach. Oh man, I hope I don't throw up on him. I stated the password and the portrait swung open. I walked into the common room and saw first a fire blazing in the fireplace, and then Oliver sitting alone on the sofa in front of it. He was the only other person in the room since most people were still at dinner.

He seemed to be lost in thought and didn't notice when I came in. "Hey…" I said softly. He looked up to see me, staring with sad eyes. "You said you wanted to talk…"

"Katie, come sit down." He said quietly. I obeyed. "Remember, on the train, what I said?"

"Yeah," I replied. "That you like someone. Who is it?" I still wasn't sure of what Angelina said, I had to make sure first.

"Katie…" he began, "it's you. It's always been you. I finally decided that you need to know, and I have to know how you feel." He still looked really sad.

"Oliver, you know I love you dearly, right?" He nodded, eyes to the floor. "I like you a lot, I really do, but I don't know what I want right now. It's a confusing time. Please give me some time to think about it."

Oliver smiled, "Of course. You can take all the time you need."

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek and went to run and tell Angelina and Alicia what had happened.

I found them as they were returning from the feast. I ran up to greet them and quickly and possibly incoherently told them everything that had happened.

"I told you!" Ange exclaimed.

"How could you doubt us?" Alicia asked.

"I know! We should celebrate!" Angelina said.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"We should sneak into the kitchen and get some food! Fred showed me the way." She replied.

"Are you crazy? We'll get into so much trouble if we get caught! We're supposed to be in the common rooms by now!" Alicia cried out.

"Shh!" I said, excited. "We won't get caught…c'mon."

We began heading toward the kitchen. We were almost there when we heard it. The low purring of a pure evil demon creature.

"It's Mrs. Norris!" I whispered loudly. "Run!" We ran into the closest room we could find, none of us having any clue where we were.

Feeling safe at last, we looked around the room. It was completely empty except for a large old mirror in the middle of the room. I read the inscription at the top of the mirror out loud. "'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' Oh my gosh, do you know what this is? It's the Mirror of Erised! Harry told me about it one time. You look in and it shows you the most desperate desire of your heart, the one thing you want more than anything else in the world."

"Well, look in it!" Ange urged me. I positioned myself carefully in front of the mirror and looked in. What I was saw was shocking to me and I gasped.

"What is it?" Angelina and Alicia asked in unison.

"I see myself…" I replied.

"And…?" They asked.

"And Oliver. And he's got his arm around me." I said, almost crying. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not known? Why did it take me so long to realized that I'm completely in love with Oliver Wood? How could I have told him I'd _think about it?_ What was I thinking?

"So you've finally realized that you're in love." Alicia smiled. "We thought you'd never get it!"

"You're one to talk!" I said to her, now I was crying. Angelina wrapped her arms around me and stroked my hair. "It'll be fine." She promised. "And you," she said, motioning towards Alicia, "take a look in the mirror and see what you desire most."

Alicia walked slowly towards the mirror, breathing deeply.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's me and George."

"Uh huh…" said Angelina.

"And we're snogging…"


	4. Go Get 'em

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR, not me.

Chapter 4

"Holy shit, you guys." Alicia started, "You knew all along?"

"Yeah…" Angelina and I said in unison. I was still crying, but not as hard now. I realized that Oliver was still interested in me, no matter what I told him before. The sooner I got to him, the better this would be.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Does he like me too? Has it always been so obvious? Why didn't I realize this? Do you think having a boyfriend will affect my grades? Oh my God, what about Quidditch?" Alicia blurted out all of her questions, leaving us little to no room to answer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down." Angelina began, "We were pretty sure you knew you liked him, yes he likes you too, yes it's always been that obvious to not just us, but everyone, having a boyfriend _could_ affect your grades, I'm not going to lie to you, but you're pretty serious about school, I think it'll be all right, and no, it probably won't affect Quidditch, unless of course you spend the whole game staring at him, then, well, yes it might, but I know you're not like that."

Alicia stared back blankly, like she didn't even realize she had asked so many questions. I do feel a little bad for her, I mean, she's in the same boat I am…only she didn't just possibly hurt George's feelings by telling him she'd _think about it_. I knew I still had a worried look on my face as we quickly walked by to the Gryffindor common room.

"You'll be fine." Ange promised me. We got to the Fat Lady, but before she gave the password, she turned and gave me and Alicia quick hugs. "Go get 'em, you two." She stated the password, and once the portrait swung open, she pushed us inside.

Of course, Angelina headed straight over to Fred, and since he was with his inseparable other half, Alicia followed. I watched as she tried to get Fred alone with her, leaving Alicia and George to get down to business. I looked around the room. Oliver was still sitting in the same place as I had left him, still alone. I headed over to him and sat down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his gorgeous eyes giving off nothing but concern.

"What?"

"Were you crying?" Oh, crap. Okay…make up something…you fell and hurt your knee, your cat died, your grandfather's on his deathbed, anything! Wait, no I can't lie to him. Come on, Katie, just tell him the truth. Tell him you were crying because you're a big dumb idiot who doesn't know her own feelings. Only don't make it sound so negative and self-deprecating, guys don't like that. Okay, here goes…

"Yeah, umm…" He waited for me to finish, his eyebrows raised. "I'm so sorry about…what I said earlier."

"What you said earlier? That you'd think about it?"

"Yeah, oh God, Oliver…I shouldn't have said that. As soon as I left I realized how I felt, and I just felt awful for making you wait like that, I mean, I didn't handle that situation right. I've got to tell you, I'm not all that experienced when it comes to this dating kind of stuff and I really don't know what I'm doing, and I know I've never been in love before, but I think I might be in love with y-" Just then he stopped my words with his own mouth. It was a short, sweet, innocent kiss. Then he leaned back, looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Just…don't worry about it, Katie. Everything's going to be fine now, okay? I promise." He stroked my hair, making me feel better instantly. "I'm checking in now, okay? Remember we've got practice tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, smiled at me again, and headed up.

"WHOO! YEAH KATIE! ALL RIGHT!" I didn't have to look to know it was Angelina and Fred cheering for me. My cheeks reddened immediately.

"Guys, shut up!" I was smiling, even though I was embarrassed. I walked over to them, with kind of a bounce in my step. I actually couldn't stop smiling.

"I hope your face doesn't get stuck that way. It would make for an uncomfortable funeral with you sitting there grinning like an idiot." Fred pointed out.

I laughed and asked, "Where're George and Alicia?"

"Oh, man, Katie." Fred started laughing, "Check it out." He pointed to a corner where George and Alicia were re-enacting what she saw in the mirror.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about setting them up anymore." I pointed out.

"Yeah…but we might have to worry about finding a crow bar…" Ange joked.


	5. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. All belongs to JKR.

Chapter 5

The next morning, I awoke to find a vase of a dozen roses on the trunk before my bed. There was no card, but I knew who it was from. I was up rather early, the first in my room - that _never_ happens. I usually love to sleep in, but I was so excited today, there was no way I'd be able to go back to sleep. I decided to just get up and start getting ready. I headed to the showers, trying not to wake up my roommates. I turned on the water, disrobed, and stepped under the warm, misty stream of water.

Mmm…I love hot showers. I savored the warmth for a few more moments and then began to wash my hair. As I lathered, I looked down at myself. What exactly is it about me that Oliver likes? I ran my hand over my stomach. Certainly not that. My body was athletic, but it wasn't by any means free of fat. I continued contemplating, turned off the water, wrapped my towel around my body, and stepped out of the shower.

Angelina was up, brushing her teeth at one of the sinks. "Hey Katie." She greeted me. "Pleasant dreams?"

"I assumer so!" I smiled, almost giddily.

"Sure sounded like it," she smirked at me. I knew what she was getting at. I'm a known sleep-talker from time to time. I opted not to ask what had been said and began brushing my teeth.

"Make sure you scrub those pearly whites good—make him want to snog." She teased. I could feel that I was blushing before I looked up into the mirror, confirming it. I looked back down at the sink, trying to concentrate simply on brushing my teeth, and not imagining some scenario with Oliver.

"What?" Ange asked, "You do want to kiss him, don't you?"

"Of _course_!" I blurted out. "Um, I mean, you know. I suppose it would be nice." I couldn't help it, I pictured a heavy, heated make-out session with Oliver, his hands in my hair, my hands running up and down his athletic, muscular back…yes, nice is an understatement.

"Katie, nice is an understatement!" At first I was embarrassed, afraid she could read my thoughts and I immediately blushed again.

"I know," I replied, grinning like an idiot. "And I can't wait." I scrubbed my teeth harder and spit. "SO! Ready for a fun-filled day of school!" I asked, my voice dripping with false excitement.

"YUP!" Ange replied in the same tone, "Let's go down to the common room. I guess we'll wait there until Ali comes down, then we can head to breakfast for some grub."

"Okay!" I was ready to go right then.

"Katie," Angelina began, "you are going to get dressed first, correct? I mean, it's quite possible Oliver will be in the common room, and I'm pretty sure showing up naked isn't the best way to…on second though, go for it. Let me know if they call him Wood for good reason, 'kay?"

"Angie!" I was surprised. My eyes wide, jaw dropped to the floor. "I swear, Fred must've perverted your poor mind." I laughed and grabbed my clothes. I got dressed and excitedly headed down to the Gryffindor common room.

"You know, I think Lee Jordan is jealous that I'm with Fred and not him! I mean, he's been really strange ever since we started dating…I kind of feel bad for him!" We chatted as we walked down the stairs. I was urging her to walk faster, but she kept her usual slow morning pace.

"Bad enough to go out with him instead?" I asked. I was honestly curious. I always had thought before that they had a thing for each other.

"Aw, hell no! You may not believe this, but Fred is a _very_ good kisser for a goofy, skinny, white boy!" she replied, with a playful tone. "He's pretty good at some other things as well…" she winked.

"What do you mean?" I asked naively, but we had reached the common room and she just shook her head and said we had to talk later. I was a little worried, but shrugged it off and waltzed over to where Oliver was sitting and plopped down beside him. "Good morning!" I chirped.

"Well, you seem very chipper this morning!"

"I am!" I replied.

"And for what reason might that be, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, nothing…I just have the best boyfriend in the world. That's reason enough, isn't it?"

"No WAY! You have a boyfriend?" Oliver joked. I playfully punched his arm.

"OUCH!" he cried, feigning pain.

"Oh, I'm sowwy, Owiver! Want me to kiss it and make it all bett-or?" I asked, in a baby-talk voice.

"Please!" His pain seemed to have vanished, "And then, if you'd be so kind as to punch me in the mouth, too, that would be great!" He grinned at me.

"Nice try, Romeo." I kissed his arm and left it at that.

"So, you got the flowers then?" He asked, his hand over the part of his arm I had just kissed.

"Yes, that was so sweet of you! I don't think I'll take you up on that punch—or at least right now—but how about that kiss?" His eyes lit up as I leaned over and laid one on him. "There's one thing I have to know, though…" I began.

"No, no, it's not true that I dated a Spice Girl over the summer, thanks for asking, though!"

I laughed, "No, seriously. How'd you get the flowers into my room?"

"Ah, tipped a house elf. Bloody bad idea, though. I thought it was going to kill itself, banging its head against the wall. Crazy thing."

I was amazed at how completely different I felt and acted around Oliver. With him, I was this confident, crazy, funny, intelligent girl. He even made me feel pretty—a feat no one else had yet to accomplish. Without him, I was just this depressing, self-deprecating, unsure, boring creature. I needed him, and bad.

The first week of school flew by surprisingly fast, perhaps because I was enjoying my company so. On Friday night, Angelina decided that the six of us—that being me, Oliver, her, Fred, Alicia, and George—should stay up late and have a sort of 'getting-to-know-you' slumber party in the common. I stated that it was ridiculous, seeing as we all knew each other pretty well.

"Pretty well!" she had replied, "not _very_ well. But by the end of the night we will." I was a little worried about what she had meant by that, but I went along anyway, knowing it would be fun.


	6. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. All belongs to JKR.

Chapter 6

Angelina swore Truth or Dare was a great idea. I believed her for some reason. I was beginning to get a little bit anxious. Once everyone has cleared out of the common room, our game began. We had to chase a few first years out. Angelina, Fred, George, Alicia, Oliver, and I sat in a cozy circle in front of the fire.

"Oi, Angelina! This _is_ no limits truth or dare, right?"

"No, Fred. Sorry to burst your hopes." Angelina laughed. The twins hung their heads in disappointment. "Not to worry, though. The _only_ limits are the obvious ones."

"I know," Fred replied, "that's why we're sad."

"Anyway," Alicia began, "let's get started."

The game started out fairly tame. Fred dared George to snog Alicia for ten seconds. George dared Fred to snog Angelina for ten seconds. Alicia dared me to do my Snape impression (which is rather good, I might add). Alicia told the truth about how long she's actually liked George (since first year). Angelina got dared to lick the bottom of my shoe, and she did. Finally it was Oliver's turn. I was terrified because I knew, whether he chose truth or dare, Angelina would probably make him do something to embarrass me.

"Dare." Oliver said boldly. Everyone knew Angelina's dares were the worst.

"I dare you to…show us what a true Scotsman wears under his kilt." She smirked.

"But I'm not wearing a kilt, so how could I show you?"

"Fine." Angelina said, clearly disappointed. "Then tell us."

"Nothing." Oliver stated.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I wrote it ages ago and just got around to posting it. But I promise promise promise a longer one very soon! Thanks for the nice reviews! Love you all!


	7. No Sleep Tonight

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. All belongs to JKR. 

Chapter 7

Seven kisses, nineteen blushes, and thirteen Snape impressions later, we all agreed it was time to go to bed.

"Nothing?" Alicia asked Angelina and me as we headed p the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Nothing?! Why nothing?! What if it's windy?" She giggled. I could feel my face burning at the thought. We all agreed the idea of Oliver in a kilt was a pleasant one, but I wanted the conversation to be over. After all, he's MY boyfriend, isn't he? I don't fantasize about their boyfriends. Granted, I'd need to be committed if I did.

When we got to our room, I sat down on my bed and Alicia and Angelina immediately sat down on either side of me. Alicia gave me a hug and Angie put her head on my shoulder and said, "K, you have no clue how happy we are for you." I smiled to myself, knowing how lucky I was. "I mean," she went on, "What a BODY! Man, I'd just love to grab that cute little---"

"Angie!" I cut her off. "Seriously. How would you feel if I talked about Fred that way?" I was serious, but apparently what I said was funny because Angelina and Alicia both cracked up.

"Where I was going with that," Angelina began again, "is that you have to hold on to him. Someone who'll be good to you AND looks that delicious only comes around once in a lifetime, so you better treat him right, Ms. Bell." I don't anticipate a problem with that.

We went to our respective beds and turned out the lights. I laid there for a while, trying to sleep, but just running back everything in my mind. How DID someone like me get someone like him? What did I do right?

When I finally fell asleep, my dreams were completely addled with images of Oliver in a kilt. Not that that's a bad thing, of course.


End file.
